Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 2: Bad Omens
The Titanic 2100 was still in orbit around the Earth, for it had to gain enough speed to get to the moon. Jack was having a proper look at the ballroom this time, he hadn't noticed it before, but there were angel like statues with golden faces, hands, and wings, they also had a halo on top. Well, they were statues until someone came near and asked them a question. Jack made a straight conclusion that there were like hosts. And he was right when one of the stewards noticed. “Hey there, you're probably wondering about the Host, well they are like tourist information booths, they will answer any question you give that is relevant to the Titanic 2100, unfortunately we haven't replaced them with the, default theme, so we're just going to have to deal with the Christmas theme. I hope you have a nice trip and I'll see you later” The steward said before walking away. Meanwhile on the bridge, the captain was controlling the ship and the mid shipman was looking out for dangers, when all of a sudden three asteroids were moving parallel to the ship and they abruptly turned toward the ship. “Sir, we have three asteroids changing course, they're heading toward the ship.” The mid shipman said with concern. The captain soon rushed over to the radar. “Oh my god, the ship's hull has been magnetised.” He said before reaching toward the lever, however it was jammed. Meanwhile in the ballroom, Jack had a look along the walls, which had small advertising boards which repeated the same advert featuring Max Capricorn himself, it went something like this: “Max Capricorn cruise liners. The fastest, the furthest, the best. And I should know because, my name, is Max” Max said before his golden tooth sparkled, and the Max Capricorn Logo filled the screen. Jack decided to hack one of these boards, using his device, and what it showed now was the radar of the ship and three asteroids heading toward the ship, with a notification at the bottom that read 'shields off-line', Jack then looked out the window to see the same asteroids heading toward the ship at great speed. Meanwhile on the bridge the captain and mid shipman were trying to lower the magnetisation lever, when they received a call from the ballroom. “Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain, you got a meteoroid storm in west 0 north 2.” Jack called out. “Who is this” “Never-mind that your shields are down, look at your scanners, you've got meteoroids coming and no shielding-” Jack called out again before being pulled away by two stewards. The captain then looked at the scanners to find that Jack was right, before turning on the shields, unfortunately the shields had to take two minutes before they could withstand one asteroid. Back at the ballroom, Jack was scrambling his way out of their grasp, eventually doing so before running to the stage. ”Listen to me, this is an emergency, everyone get to the life-” Jack called out before a Host and the stewards took him away, confusing everyone including Andrew and the group. As Jack was taken away he saw Andrew. “Look out the windows” Jack advised, confusing Andrew at first. “What's wrong now?” Adult Mumble asked, startling Andrew. “Ah, don't scare me like that, Jack told me to look out the window.” “Well, if it's that important, then you should look out the window.” Andrew soon walking to the window to see what the fuss was about. “Adult Mumble, look at this.” Andrew said before turning the laptop for Adult Mumble to see. “Well, looks like you've got a problem” “Duh, at least the shields are up-” “About that, look at the board to the left.” “Oh, I take that back, what now?” “Go after Jack at least.” “True- hang on” Andrew said after noticing a Host that was near him. “Excuse me, but have any of the staff checked the external shielding.” Andrew asked, to which the Host said: “Information: you are all, going to die.” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions